listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure antagonists
The antagonists of the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure are created by Hirohiko Araki. Main Antagonists Dio Brando The main antagonist of Part 1: Phantom Blood and Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. A vampire and archenemy of the Joestar family. He is considered to be the main villain of the entire series. Pillar Men The main antagonists of Part 2: Battle Tendency. Superhuman beings that created the stone mask that turned Dio into a vampire. Yoshikage Kira The main antagonist of Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. A serial killer who plagues the town of Morioh. Diavolo The main antagonist of Part 5: Vento Aureo. A mafia boss who is determined to completely erase his past. Enrico Pucci The main antagonist of Part 6: Stone Ocean. A priest who followed Dio and carries out his will. Funny Valentine The main antagonist of Part 7: Steel Ball Run. The president of the United States of America who is using the Steel Ball Run to collect the scattered remains of the Saint. Villains of Part 1: Phantom Blood ;Wang Chan : , Kazumi Tanaka (video game) : is a mysterious apothecary who provides Dio with the poison he needs to kill George Joestar, the same kind used to kill his own father Dario years ago. Later, he gets brought back to the Joestar Estate and narrowly escapes the flames. As Wang Chan searches for the stone mask in the rubble, Dio emerges and turns him into his zombie servant. In that regard, he serves loyally and for a considerable time, and after Dio's penultimate defeat, he takes care of his master and gets him aboard the ship carrying Jonathan and Erina, where he meets his end. Wang Chan is named after 80s pop duo Wang Chung. ;Jack the Ripper : :A renowned serial killer in London, who later becomes one of Dio Brando's servants as a zombie. He confronted Jonathan and his group while they were on their way to the Windknights City in a cave. At first, Zeppeli fights him, overwhelming Jack with his many ripple techniques (as well as teaching Jonathan different battle tactics on how to defeat zombies). After Zeppeli deals a blow to the head with an attack, Jack attempts to escape but Jonathan pursues him, finishing him off with a Ripple overdrive. ;Bruford and Tarukus : , Nobutoshi Canna (video game) : , Daisuke Gōri (video game) : and are zombies ressurected by Dio to fight Jonathan, Zeppeli, and Speedwagon. Centuries before, they were followers of Mary Stuart, and was beheaded for attempting to rise against and kill Queen Elizabeth I. Bruford is able, as a zombie, to use his hair to attack or entangle foes using his "Danse Macabre Hair" attack. He is, despite being haunted by revenge, a noble soul, and finally Jonathan is able to awaken this nobility. When his soul returns to him, he disintegrates peacefully. Bruford gets his name from Bill Bruford, member of Anderson Bruford Wakeman Howe (ABWH), who were integral members of the 70s band Yes. Tarukus is named after the album Tarkus, by 70s progressive rock group Emerson, Lake & Palmer. ;Doobie : is a zombie who serves Dio Brando. His head is infested with snakes. Dio leaves Poco's sister to his tender mercies, but Jonathan takes care of him before he has a chance to do any real harm. Musical reference is the Doobie Brothers. ;Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam : , , , and are four zombies Dio conjures in an effort to defeat Straizo. They are named after Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Bonham, and John Paul Jones, from the band Led Zeppelin. Villains of Part 2: Battle Tendency ;Wired Beck :A vampire with the ability to grow splinters from all over his body. He is quickly defeated by Lisa Lisa. When Beck spoke, he also overused the word "ok", placing it at the end of almost every sentence. Joseph's reaction to this behavior indicated that it was apparently very grating to listen to. Wired Beck is named after Jeff Beck, who had an album titled "Wired". Villains of Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Dio Brando returns in Part 3, not listed here. ;Gray Fly :An old man, known for carrying out mass killings disguised as accidents. He wields the stand known as Tower of Gray, which resembles a large beetle. The stand is faster than even Star Platinum, and kills its victims by cutting out their tongues using its extend-able jaws. ;Captain Tennille's impersonator :An agent of Dio who kills a ship's captain and takes his place to trick Jotaro and friends. His Stand is Dark Blue Moon, an underwater Stand reminiscent of "The Creature from the Black Lagoon". The name "Captain Tennille" is named from the pop artist Captain and Tennille ;Forever :An Orangutan whose Stand is Strength, a Cargo Ship/Freighter that Forever has free control over. Once it is defeated, the ship reverts back to a small fishing/cruise boat, giving the group the understanding that the Stand's real power was influence over the boat to resemble something more "powerful". ;Devo the Cursed :A Native American shaman who works as an assassin for hire. To aid him in his craft, he employs the Ebony Devil Stand, the strength and ferocity of which correlates with its user's raw hatred for his or her opponent. To enkindle such a grudge, Devo goads his victims into attacking and injuring him. He then leaves the immediate area, letting his Stand assault the victim at a later, unguarded moment. Though this strategy has earned Devo countless scars, none of his targets has ever survived his retribution, nor been able to relay any information on the nature of his powers. For this reason, it is said that they have succumbed to a curse. Due to his proficiency, Devo's services are sought after by politicians, police forces, military officials and Mafia dons alike. Like many of the series' antagonists, Devo displays sadistic tendencies, streaks of insanity and unhealthy levels of confidence in his abilities. He appears to take pride in his principle of never allowing a slight to go unpunished, and it is clear that he pursues his career for purposes of blood-thirst as much as monetary gain. He is named after the New Wave group "Devo". ;Rubber Soul :A user of the Yellow Temperance Stand, which allows him to devour flesh, enlarge himself, and assume any form. He first appears diguised as Noriaki where (unknown to Jotaro at the time) his (Noriaki) strange behavior makes Jotaro punch him, which causes a seemingly unremovable glob to attach to Jotaro's hand; neither ice nor fire can remove it. As the two engage in a battle inside a cable car again, Jotaro breaks the bottom of the cable car, drowns Rubber Soul in the lake underneath so that Rubber Soul is forced to deactivate his stand to breath, thus removes Jotaro's glob. Jotaro threatens Rubber Soul to give information about Dio's squad, which Rubber Soul knows little about. However, Rubber Soul manages to reach the land nearby and sends Yellow Temperance through a manhole to noose Jotaro. Jotaro counters by blocking the entire manhole, sending water pressure back to Rubber Soul, drowns him once again and beats him to the depths. A running gag in the chapters is Rubber Soul's unusual taste for fruits and other living beings. Before his identity is being discovered, he eats cherries by rolling them with his tongue and making "rero rero" sounds. Later after Jotaro defeats Rubber Soul he finds out that the real Noriaki likes to play with cherries in the same manner. Rubber Soul is a playable character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. He is disguised as Noriaki for the most of the time, and has some similar moves as Noriaki does. The major differences are that Rubber Soul does not have a stand mode, and that he is not as fast as Noriaki is to deliver large combo, and he is voiced by the same seiyū as Noriaki. Rubber Soul is named after The Beatles album, "Rubber Soul". ;Hol Horse :An arrogant cowboy and the wielder of the Emperor Stand, which takes the form of a revolver. Upon being fired, the Emperor can control the bullet's flight path, allowing it to turn in midair. He, however, prefers to operate with a partner, as his Stand is fairly weak and not effective without backup. While originally seen working with J. Geil, he later becomes partners with Boingo. Despite his arrogance, Hol Horse prefers to see himself as a "No.2 kind of guy" rather than a "No.1 kind of guy". He is named after the hip-hop group Full Force. ;J. Geil :A user of The Hanged Man, a light-based, knife-wielding zombie Stand that only appears in reflective surfaces, within which it is immune to attack, J. Geil is a deformed man with two right hands. He is also a hated rival of Jean-Pierre Polnareff, whose sister he raped and murdered. He is named after the musical group The J. Geils Band. ;Nena :A villain who uses the Empress Stand. Nena appears in earlier chapters as a woman in love with Hol Horse (during his and J. Geil's introduction). She is not seen again until the end of Hol Horse's first confrontation with the group, where she poses a distraction so that Hol Horse can make his escape (which he does). From here, the group (sans Avdol) escort her to town, and it is around this time that she uses her stand. The ability of her stand consists of contracting blood (a drop is all that is needed) onto a host, where it then grows into a body of its own until the host body is completely assimilated/taken over. Joseph Joestar, being the unfortunate candidate, parades through town with the Empress stand growing on his arm; first as a drop of blood, then into a face, and throughout the final portion of the confrontation as a smaller body. With Joseph not aware of who the stand user is, he decidedly fights directly with the stand itself. Once he dispatches and kills the stand, the Stand user appears as Nena herself, or rather a small, fat lady hiding inside the body of what was known as Nena. It is unknown where the stand user recovered the body of Nena as disguise, but there is speculation that the body of Nena was the last host to have been fully assimilated by the Empress stand. She is named after the artist of the same name. ;ZZ :A user of the Wheel of Fortune Stand, which takes the form of an old car. He ambushes the protagonists on the road to Pakistan, attacking with super-strength, projectile gasoline droplets, and by transforming his car into a fanged monstrosity capable of tunneling through or climbing through rock. After his defeat it is revealed that the old car the Stand looks like is really an even more ancient jalopy without Wheel of Fortune's influence, and that he is puny with only his arms muscled, the latter being the reason why he appeared strong when he gave hand signals in the car. ZZ is named for the rock band "ZZ Top". ;Enya Geil :An ancient woman with two right hands, the mother of J. Geil and an apparent confidante of Dio Brando. She was responsible for granting him the power of the Stand. Her own stand, Justice, takes the form of a massive mist, which can take control of anyone with an open wound, allowing Enya to control them as she would a puppet. Enya is named after the artist of the same name. In the anime, she is also able to use her mist to morph her appearance into an attractive woman. Her dual transformations were used to wound Hol Horse and trick Polnareff. Her stand was also able to craft the entire city that the group rested at, disappearing to reveal a barren desert. The tweaked English-manga name (Enyaba Geil) may be an oblique reference to both the artist Enya and the Swedish pop group ABBA. ;Steely Dan :Named after the band of the same name, he is an attractive and arrogant man and the user of The Lovers Stand, which he admits is the weakest stand of all. The Stand is a microscopic insect, which enters Joseph Joestar's ear and taps into the pain receptors of his brain, causing any pain inflicted upon Dan to be felt by Joseph tenfold. He orders Jotaro to follow him and do demanding tasks as the others dealt with his stand inside Joseph's brain. Once it was defeated, Jotaro throttled him severely. ;Arabia Fats :A Stand user who ambushes the protagonists in the Arabian desert. His Stand, The Sun, is capable of generating overwhelming heat waves and focus such waves into lasers. He was defeated when the protagonists see that the scenery is a mirror image and that he was hiding behind a little air conditioned station covered with mirrors. His name is not mentioned in comics. ;Mannish Boy :A Stand user named after the Muddy Waters song Mannish Boy. He appears to be a small baby of diabolical intelligence, deceiving the protagonists by behaving as an innocent child. His first sets of teeth are fangs, which often disturb the people around him. He is the user of Death 13, a sickle-wielding clown stand that appears in and manipulates dreams. Kakyoin manages to defeat him and, as punishment, has him be fed some of his own feces (unknown to the other as he slipped it into his baby food when they weren't looking). ;Cameo :Named after the R&B group of the same name. Cameo is a Stand user who conceals himself underground while attacking. He is a user of the Judgement Stand, which appears as a genie capable of resurrecting people in clay form. He used this ability to attack Polnareff by "granting" his wish of bringing Abdul and his sister back to life. His stand has a habit of saying "Hail 2 U" after most of its sentences. He antagonizes Polnareff for the most part until Abdul returns and defeats him. ;Midler :Named after Bette Midler, she is a Stand user never seen except waist-down in two frames of the manga. Her stand is The High Priestess, which can take the form of anything utilizing the metals and minerals around it. Causing trouble for the heroes as they traveled in a submarine. When Capcom produced their JoJo fighting game, they wanted to use Midler, but because her face was never shown, they asked Araki to redesign her into something like a belly-dancer. ;N'Dour :A Stand user named after Youssou N'Dour, a Senegalese artist. He appears as a blind man leaning on a cane and uses his sensitive hearing to track his opponent. His Stand is Geb, an extremely fast stand of water. After his defeat he committed suicide, shooting himself through the head with a high-pressure water jet, lest he "slips" any secret of Dio to protagonists. ;Oingo and Boingo :These two brothers are named after the group Oingo Boingo. Oingo is the (often overconfident) elder brother and the user of the Stand Khnum, which allows him to change his face at will. Boingo, the introverted younger brother, is the user of Thoth, a Stand that takes the form of a fortune-telling comic book. Oingo attempted to kill Jotaro Kujo two times: first by poisoning Jotaro's tea, and then by making him eat a bomb that looked like an orange but Polnareff threw the bomb out of the car in the direction of Oingo and it went off. After Oingo's defeat, Boingo teams up with Hol Horse to avenge his brother (even if this was forcible on Hol Horse's part). Hol Horse's intricate shot guided by Boingo through series of tubes was foiled because Hol Horse's watch was off a couple of minutes when directed to fire at a certain time. In the Viz translation the brothers are named Zenyatta and Mondatta, after The Police album "Zenyatta Mondatta". ;Anubis :A Stand encased within a sword, that has no user. The original user — an Egyptian swordsmith named Caravan Serai, whose name is not mentioned in comics — died nearly 500 years ago, but his Stand lived on, bound into one of his scimitar. It is capable of cutting through anything like butter, possessing its wielders (Chaka and Khan), and memorizing any attack it experiences. It claims that it can never lose to an opponent more than once. It possesses a variety of people including Polnareff until finally most of it is destroyed and the rest is fling into the Nile. ;Mariah :A user of the Bast Stand, which inflicts an increasingly powerful magnetic charge upon a victim. She appears as a long-legged woman in a miniskirt and a hood. She magnetizes Joseph and Avdol attracting metal upon then and even into each other, giving them all sorts of problems. The two managed to outsmart her by manuvering her in between them then have their metal cluttered bodies slam into her, breaking her bones in the process. Mariah is named from American singer Mariah Carey. ;Alessi :A user of the Stand Sethan, a stand that appears as a shadow with two glaring oval eyes at a pointed head. Its name may derive after the Egyptian God Set. The stand's ability transforms anyone who steps on the shadow to become younger the longer they stand on the shadow, even to the extreme point of becoming a fetus as was the case with an unfortunate victim (In the case of Joseph however, he merely changed back to his youthful appearance found in the second story arc of the series). Alessi is a cowardly man who prefers to battle children because he knows that he can win easily. However Polnareff manages to outsmart and wound him causing him to flee. He ran right into Jotaro, who he manages to de-age, but Jotaro just punched him in the face, knocking him out. Alessi is named from American duo Alessi Brothers. ;Daniel J. D'Arby :A compulsive gambler, a proficient poker player, and excels at cheating. His Stand is Osiris, which transforms the soul of D'Arby's defeated opponent into a poker chip, and gives D'Arby himself an almost superhuman sense of touch. He plays Jotaro in a Poker game after beating Polnareff and Joseph. Jotaro bluffs him into a nervous breakdown, causing him to forfeit the game in the process. ;Pet Shop :Named after the British group Pet Shop Boys. He is a large falcon set by Dio Brando to guard his mansion. Pet Shop is a user of the Horus Stand, which is a skeletal pterodactyl-like stand that attacks with large projectiles made of ice. He gets into a lengthy fight to the death against Iggy and is killed by him, but not before cutting off one of Iggy's paws. :When put together, the name "Pet Shop" and "Horus" can be arranged into "Pet Shop of Horus", which sounds similar to Japanese comic Pet Shop of Horrors. ;Terence Trent D'Arby :Daniel's younger brother, and the keeper of Dio's mansion. His stand is Atum, a stand that (like his brother Daniel), allows the soul of his defeated opponent to transform/migrate to whatever he wishes; rather than his brother's use of poker chips, he prefers to transfer his captured souls into life-like dolls (as they allow the souls to talk back). However, instead of using the method of gambling to capture souls like his brother, he prefers the use of videogames. He also, unlike his brother, prefers to keep an honest game, and discourages cheating. Maybe it is because of this attitude that his stand Atum gives him an almost superhuman sense of ESP, where he can read the truth of other's minds using Yes or No questions. :After beating Kakyoin, he plays Jotaro in a baseball game. He has the upper hand for the most part, but Jotaro soon starts doing different actions despite his predictions. Like his brother, he loses his cool and subconsciously forfeits the game. Ironically, he was outsmarted because the Joestars used cheating to beat him (Joseph was actually playing the game controller using his Stand) ;Kenny G :He uses the Stand known as Tenor Sax, which creates an illusory maze inside Dio Brando's mansion. His maze is easily defeated by Iggy's smelling ability. Kenny is named after Jazz artist Kenny G, and his stand is named after one of his occasional instrument, a Tenor saxophone, though his stand's name in never mentioned in comics. ;Vanilla Ice :Named after the rapper of the same name. He is Dio Brando's most loyal henchman. He uses the Cream Stand, which is capable of creating an invisible, spherical void after devouring itself and Vanilla Ice (much like an ouroboros). Vanilla can control the sphere, which is capable of free flight. If any part of an object or being touches the sphere, that part is irrevocably gone, sucked into the void and vaporized. Unfortunately he is unable to see or hear anything inside the void, so he has to at least partially come out to check the exterior. He proves his loyalty to Dio by cutting his own head off as per Dio's request. Satisfied with this display and unhappy with his loyalty gone without justified merit, Dio repays him by resurrecting him into a vampire using his own blood. He fights against Polnareff, Avdol and Iggy. Killing the latter two in battle before being defeated, his new vampirism ultimatly being his downfall. In the game, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure his name is changed to Iced; losing the pun of Vanilla Ice Cream as well as to avoid a possible lawsuit from the rapper of the same name. : When put together, the name "Vanilla Ice" and "Cream" can be arranged into "Vanilla Ice Cream". ;Nukesaku :A minor vampire with the ability to grow a face on the back of his head. It is not certain whether this is because of a Stand, or is simply a vampiric bio-organic power. Villains of Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable ;Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri :Despite having an IQ of 160, Katagiri Anjuuro (Angelo to the newspapers) chose to embark on a life as a depraved career criminal. He was caught after attempting to ransom a kidnapped heir, and sentenced to death for slaughtering him (long before he tried to collect the ransom). However, while awaiting execution, he was visited by Keicho Nijimura, who had been guided to him by the Arrow his father had received from Enya Geil. After being cut by the Arrow, resulting in the awakening of Aqua Necklace, Angelo somehow survived his hanging, then escaped prison and returned to his old hunting grounds of Moriou, where he would ultimately confront Josuke Higashikata. He acted as a milkman to Toshiko, hiding his Stand underneath one of the bottles and waited until he was carried inside. When Josuke returns home, she inadvertently drinks Aqua Necklace. Josuke saves her by punching her stomach with Crazy Diamond and trapped the perpetrator within a spare whiskey bottle. While he was asking directions on the phone with Jotaro, Angelo escapes and kills Josuke's grandfather. He later lead Jotaro and Josuke into a fight thought to be in his favor, but was sorely defeated from both JoJo's teamwork. Josuke, declaring that he doesn't want to be like Angelo, spared his life. However, he pummeled the criminal into a wall, fused both entities together, and made him the newest tourist attraction of the town: "The Living Monument". Antonio stayed alive and is imprisoned there for the rest of the manga. His Stand, Aqua Necklace, can possess anything liquid, even if the liquid becomes a mist. He is named after R&B artist D'Angelo Villains of Part 5: Vento Aureo ;Polpo :Although serving a fifteen-year sentence, Polpo is still able to do work for Passione. He is specifically tasked with testing Passione recruits for worthiness. Although he claims to be looking for reliability, the real requisite is Stand-using ability. His shadow-bound Stand, Black Sabbath, tests in such a way that unworthy recruits won't be able to complain. :*Based names from an English rock band "Black Sabbath",Formed in Birmingham in 1968 by Ozzy Osbourne (lead vocals), '' ;"Weepy Eye" Luka ;Sorbe ;Gelato ;Pericolo ;Mario Zucchero :His stand is named Soft Machine,A gaunt stand armed with a rapier. Anything pierced by the rapier "deflates" like an unstoppered beach ball, eventually becoming a flat, flexible object. It's possible to overlay a deflated object on a similar whole object, and be able to switch between the two (as when Zucchero deflated his own boat and overlaid it on Buccellati's). Because Soft Machine isn't very agile, Zucchero tries to confront living targets in a narrow space.. ;Sale :His stand is named Kraftwerk,Another humanoid stand, with head armor that makes its mouth look like a skull's grin, and one spike on each side of its head. Craft Work has perfect control over kinetic vectors. It can force an object to stick to a particular surface, or be motionless with respect to something, whether it be a road, a moving truck, or Sale himself. It can also make moving objects suddenly stop (e.g. stopping a bullet before it penetrates Sale's skull), and impart kinetic force to stopped objects (this being why Sale will sometimes make an object match his velocity perfectly, so he'll have weapons of his own). . ;Risotto Nero :His stand is named Metallica,Metallica appears in the form of hundreds of tiny bodies, each resembling a small metal strip with vestigial arms, one or two scars, and featureless faces. Metallica is normally bound to Nero's blood, from which it can project magnetic auras. These auras allow Nero to reshape blood into any form by manipulation of the iron in hemoglobin. More specifically, he can manifest such sharp and deadly objects as razor blades, nails, and scissors directly inside his foe (apparently from memory, since the razor blades come with brand label etchings), and manipulate his own blood to create iron stitchings for any wounds he receives. One of Metallica's most dangerous qualities is that even if its target isn't killed by being slashed and pierced by the created objects, the immense iron deficit created in the victim's blood will probably be fatal in and of itself. ;Formaggio :His stand is Little Feet,A short humanoid whose entire head is somewhat skull-like, and has long, thin blades for index fingers. When Little Feet cuts someone with one of those blades, he and all the clothing he was wearing when cut will steadily shrink in size. Likewise, his stand will lose power as size is lost. Formaggio can also use this ability on himself, and halt or undo the effect on any given person at will. ;Illuso :His stand is Man in the Mirror,It appears to be wearing spiked biker's gear. Man in the Mirror creates an extradimensional space in a given area, using mirrored surfaces as the gates. Illuso has perfect control over who or what can enter the space--he can even exclude someone's stand while Man in the Mirror is pulling him into the space. However, this exclusion property can backfire if he doesn't realize the true nature of what he's pulling in (e.g. he thought he was pulling Abbacchio in, but it was really Moody Blues in Abbacchio's guise). ;Pesci :His stand is named Beach Boy,This stand takes the form of a fishing rod with a skull-shaped reel. The line can phase through any non-living thing, and sense living things in the immediate vicinity. The lure can also be affixed to a single place to await a victim. When a victim touches that area, Beach Boy will hook them, and begin burrowing into their body, usually aiming for the heart (Beach Boy is sensitive enough that Pesci can tell precisely where in the body the hook is). Any attack on the line is simply reflected back to the attacker. ;Prosciutto :His stand is the Grateful Dead,A massive humanoid torso with no head, neck, or legs. Instead, it trails wires from its "waist", and its entire surface is covered with evil eyes. The eyes exude a vapor that rapidly accelerates living beings' aging. However, the aging is staved off by cold, meaning that women (who have a somewhat lower body temperature on average than men) age less rapidly, and that one can completely avoid the effect by holding ice. The aging process accelerates even further if The Grateful Dead actually makes physical contact with a victim. Prosciutto can choose whether he is affected; if so, his touch has the same effect as The Grateful Dead, and will reverse his own aging. ;Melone :His stand is Babyface which is unique because it's a stand that is born, and not actually attached to the user. He makes his stand by impregnating a female which then gives birth to the stand, the notable thing is that the stand inherits its character from the mother. ;Ghiaccio :His stand is the White Album.This stand is a stand of ice, Ghiaccio wears this stand as an armor which can freeze anything in the range of 5m, and at the same time it protects him from any kind of attacks. He was killed by Guido Mista. :*Based from "The White Album" of the 9th official British album & 15th American album of "The Beatles" in 1968,It's commonly known as it has "no graphics or text" other than the band's name on its plain white sleeve.''; ;Tizziano :His stand is the Talking Head. ;Squalo :His stand is Clash. ;Carne :His stand is Notorious B.I.G. ;Cioccolata :His stand is Green Day. ;Secco :His stand is named the Oasis. Villains of Part 6: Stone Ocean ;Guess :Uses a Stand named after the Goo Goo Dolls. ;Rocco Barocco :Named after the fashion designer of the same name. ;Ungaro :One of Dio's sons. His Stand is Bohemian Rhapsody. ;Rykiel :One of Dio's sons, Rykiel came to Florida because he was mysteriously drawn to Enrico Pucci. He had no hope for his future and was spiritually damaged. This emulated itself physically as well, such as his falling eyelids and labored breathing, but with the discovery of his Stand, Sky High, he found that he could concentrate better than he ever had before. Thanks to Pucci, he finally found a way to unleash his true potential. After learning his hidden power, Rykiel goes to confront Jolyne, Hermes and Emporio during their escape from prison, only to be defeated in the end. His mother is assumed to be one of Dio's victims. :His Stand is Sky High, which appears as a rhinoceros beetle perched on Rykiel's right hand, with a second face on the horn. Sky High's ability is to manipulate rods, cylindrical creatures descended from anomalocarids that feed on heat. Rykiel sends out orders about where, from which direction, and which part of the body the rods should sap heat from. The reason for why these organisms follow this Stand's orders are unknown, but perhaps it is because the rods trust Rykiel. ;Donatello Versace :One of Dio's sons. His Stand is Underworld. Villains of Part 7: Steel Ball Run Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure